Le Choix Est Simple
by Kisa-kun
Summary: Videl prend une décision pour qu'elle et Gohan ne souffrent pas, mais cela finit pas les blesser bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose à jeter par la fenêtre. Videl a seulement besoin de l'apprendre -Complète-
1. Cela Fait Cinq Long Jours

**Le Choix Est Simple**

_**Par Crystal Delphina, traduit par Kisa-kun**_

**Chapitre 1 : Cela Fait Cinq Longs Jours**

Elle détestait le printemps à cet instant pour beaucoup de raisons. L'une d'elles était qu'un jour il pouvait faire beau et ensoleillé, et le suivant, seules l'obscurité et la pluie régnaient.

Cela faisait presque deux heures depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle n'avait pas bougé du tout, mais avait juste laissé les minutes passer, regardant dehors par la fenêtre de son balcon. La pluie n'améliorait en rien son humeur.

Posant son regard sur l'horloge sur sa table de chevet, elle lut qu'il était sept heures du matin. Comme si c'était une autre alarme lui étant destinée, on frappa à la porte.

"Mlle Videl," une jeune servante entra dans la chambre spacieuse. "Il est l'heure de se lever. L'école commence dans quarante cinq minutes. Vous sentez vous mieux aujourd'hui?"

"Je ne vais pas à l'école, Noriko." La voix de Videl paraissait déprimée, alors qu'elle continuait de regarder les gouttelettes d'eau qui cascadaient sur la ville et coulaient le long de sa fenêtre.

"Mais Mlle Videl, ce sera le quatrième jour. Êtes vous sûre que je ne devrais pas appeler un médecin ?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûre. Ça ira. J'irai demain."

"Mlle Videl, vous aviez dis cela hier. Si votre père le découvre il fera une crise. Remerciez votre bonne étoile que Monsieur est parti en voyage en Amérique. Il reviendra le mois prochain, vous savez." Si Hercule découvrait que Noriko avait 'permis' à Videl de rester chez elle pendant quatre jours, elle pourrait perdre son travail.

"Oui, je sais. Mon père ne sera pas fâché, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Je reste à la maison aujourd'hui."

Roulant les yeux d'exaspération, Noriko se retourna pour partir, saisissant la poignée de la porte.

"Attendez, Noriko."

"Oui, Mlle Videl ?" Avec un peu de chance elle avait changé d'avis.

"Vous et les autres pouvez avoir un jour de congé ; vous serez payés. Je préférerais rester seule aujourd'hui."

"Mais Mlle Videl !" Elle était choquée, c'était le cas de le dire.

"Pas de mais. Vous pouvez tous partir."

"Oui, Mlle Videl, et merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse." Noriko abandonna le sujet, sachant que la jeune fille resterait sur ses positions, et décida de simplement accepter le cadeau avec gratitude.

Fermant la porte une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta. Bien qu'elle avait presque douze ans de plus que Videl, elles étaient en quelque sorte amies.

"Videl," elle savait que ces mots étaient nécessaires et laissa tomber les formalités. "Allez vous jamais me dire ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous soyez si déprimée ?"

Des secondes passèrent en silence avant que Videl ne parle enfin. "Peut être un jour, mais pour le moment, je peux juste dire que j'ai perdu quelque chose. Passez un bonne journée, Noriko."

Noriko soupira tristement. "Vous aussi, Mlle Videl." La porte se ferma avec ses sincères salutations.

---

Chichi était inquiète. Son fils aîné ne mangeait presque rien, ces cinq derniers jours. Juste assez pour survivre. Le reste du temps, il était soit enfermé dans sa chambre, ou s'entraînant jusqu'à l'extrême contre les éléments. Il avait même refusé de s'entraîner avec Goten.

Elle regarda dehors, par la fenêtre au dessus du lavabo. La vaisselle sale empilée dans l'eau savonneuse était sous le joug de l'éponge de Chichi. Les nettoyant les une après les autres, elle continua de regarder dehors, en ce temps déprimant, cherchant son fils.

Gohan était dehors, sous cette pluie, probablement en train de se battre contre lui-même. Il n'allait probablement pas venir pour le déjeuner, et quand il reviendrait tard cette nuit, il mangerait une assiette de nourriture, seulement une assiette, et puis il irait dans la chambre isolée qu'il appelait la sienne. C'était la même routine jour après jour. Et c'était en train de la rendre dingue parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi !

Il ne l'obéissait même plus. Il refusait d'aller à l'école, et il était même allé jusqu'à lui crier dessus quand elle l'avait harcelé à ce sujet. C'était épouvantable. Son petit Gohan, se rebeller ?

Serrant les dents, elle attaqua la vaisselle avec un peu de vengeance.

Il allait avoir une tonne de devoir pour compenser, quand sa petite crise serait terminée.

La vaisselle se serait faite toute petite sous son regard meurtrier si elle l'avait pu.

---

Elle se leva. Elle avait vraiment quitté son lit, et plus encore, elle s'était habillée ; un miracle. Et de tous les miracles, elle sortit de sa chambre, la première fois en ces cinq derniers jours. Les miracles pouvaient vraiment arriver, et Videl venait juste de le démontrer.

Videl entra dans la grande cuisine qui avait plus de matériel que certains restaurants de luxes. Prenant une cuillère, puis un yaourt, elle s'assit sur un tabouret et commença à manger. Tous ses repas lui avaient été servis dans sa chambre. C'était en quelque sorte agréable de manger en dehors de ces murs tellement familiers.

Ayant terminé, elle se dirigea dans la principale salle d'entraînement. Elle était remplie des élèves de son père. Répugnant.

"Tout le monde dehors, maintenant ! Il n'y aura pas de cours ou d'entraînement d'aucunes sortes ici aujourd'hui."

Les élèves la regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle pointa fermement du doigt la sortie publique. Personne ne bougea.

"DEHORS !" cria-t-elle. Cela les fit réagir. Ils sortirent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient de la salle.

Ronchonnant, elle commença à attaquer le premier punching bag dans son chemin. "Il était temps."

Après pratiquement deux heures, elle poussa un cri de frustration. D'habitude chaque coup de poing ou de pied qu'elle donnait allégeait sa tension, ou chassait de son esprit n'importe quel ennui la concernant. Pas cette fois, en tout cas.

La situation toute entière dans laquelle elle était avait commencé avec un combat.

Chaque coup qu'elle donnait au sac de sable sans défense lui rappelait justement cela. Un combat. C'était juste une simple petite session d'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avala une grosse boule dans sa gorge en y repensant.

---

Le ki blast se voûta et se dirigea droit vers sa source. Prêt et paré, Gohan le laissa le frapper de plein fouet. Il voulait sentir la douleur.

C'était un moyen de faire sortir sa colère et de savoir qu'il était toujours là; vivant. Son entraînement habituel lui faisait faire des mouvements contrôlés, et même gracieux d'une certaine manière, qui avaient de la douceur derrière eux, mais restaient puissants. Maintenant, il était quasiment sans peur, mettant juste de la force brute derrière chaque attaque.

Il était aveuglé. C'était presque comme cette sensation qui s'était emparée de lui quand il avait combattu Cell. Quand sa propre fierté l'avait fait passer pour un idiot. Toutefois, cette émotion n'avait rien à voir avec la fierté de constater qu'il était fort. Non, cette émotion était simplement du chagrin et de la confusion. Il lança un autre ki blast, qui se retourna et commença à revenir comme un boomerang. Il était prêt et attendait de sentir la douleur.

---

Videl s'écroula sur le sol, ses jambes l'avaient lâchée. Elle tomba en avant, haletant lourdement de son entraînement vigoureux. Elle regarda l'horloge; treize heures trente. Elle s'était entraînée pendant presque six heures. Elle se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle y entra, elle entendit une sonnerie, signalant que quelqu'un attendait à la porte d'entrée.

"Qui est-ce?" Elle paraissait rude, comme 'l'ancienne' Videl, alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton de l'interphone.

"Erasa. Je peux entrer?"

"D'accord." Elle appuya sur le bouton pour déverrouiller la porte, et essaya d'avoir l'air présentable. Cela ne sembla pas marcher, et Erasa le lui fit remarquer.

"Mon Dieu Videl, tu as l'air affreuse. Que s'est-il passé? Et tu sais que tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner quand tu es malade." Erasa s'assit sur le lit de Videl, jetant son sac à dos parterre.

"Je ne suis pas malade."

Le visage d'Erasa se fit confus alors qu'elle fixait Videl. Celle-ci commença à jeter des vêtements autour d'elle, essayant de décider qu'est ce qu'elle allait mettre.

"Alors pourquoi tu n'étais pas au lycée?" Videl s'arrêta; ou plutôt se gela un terme plus exact.

"Je ne me sentais pas bien, d'accord?" dit-elle d'un ton sec.

"Ahh, j'ai compris. Ton père est ailleurs alors tu te relaxes un peu, pas vrai?"

"Euh... ouais, c'est ça." acquiesça distraitement Videl alors qu'elle recommençait à chercher.

"C'est cool. Mais c'est vraiment ennuyeux le lycée sans toi. Et surtout depuis que Gohan ne vient plus, lui non plus. Il doit être malade, parce qu'il a été absent depuis lundi, comme toi."

Cette foutue boule revint dans sa gorge. Elle essaya de ne pas paraître intéressée par ce sujet de conversation. Essayant de ne pas suffoquer, elle agit en fait plutôt brutalement.

"Oh, vraiment? Ce crétin doit étudier chez lui pour un gros examen ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais été malade une seule fois. Je pari que sa mère ne lui permettrait même pas d'être de l'être."

"Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. Bon, j'ai un rencard avec Shapner dans trente minutes, alors voilà tes devoirs." Erasa se pencha et prit une pile de papiers de son sac. Après les avoir posé sur le lit, elle se leva, saisissant son sac.

"Je te verrais plus tard Videl. Tu ferais mieux de venir demain quand même." Erasa sortit de la chambre, faisant un petit signe à son amie. Videl commença à réfléchir sur cette nouvelle information dès que Erasa était partie.

"Alors comme ça, Gohan n'est pas allé au lycée non plus, hein?" Elle alla vers la salle de bain pour se laver.

---

Le soleil se couchait, enfin il supposait. Il faisait déjà si sombre avec les nuages et la pluie. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison, l'eau ruisselait de lui, et trempa le sol en bois.

Chichi leva ses yeux de la chemise froissée qu'elle essayait de repasser. Gohan se tenait debout devant elle, regardant ailleurs.

"Maman," Sa voix la surprit. "J'ai pris une importante décision. Je voudrais que tu finisses mon éducation. Je peux passer les examens plus tard ce printemps et avoir mon diplôme. Puis je rattraperais les examens d'université cet été."

"QUOI!" La chemise oubliée, elle bondit, choquée. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Que fais-tu de tous tes cours!"

"J'ai déjà toutes les connaissances requises." Il était calme et réservé. Trop calme au goût de Chichi.

"Mais que fais-tu de tes amis? La raison pour laquelle je t'ai envoyé dans une école publique était que tu puisses être avec des gens de ton âge." Il se contracta.

Ah ha!

"Je me passerais très bien d'eux." La détermination de Chichi s'endurcit. C'était le moment de sortir la grosse artillerie.

"Et que fais-tu de Videl? Vous deux avez l'air si proche." Sa question paraissait suffisamment innocente. Elle obtenue tout de même la réponse qu'elle recherchait. Gohan sembla grimacer de douleur avant de se durcir visiblement.

"Ce n'était rien. Elle voulait juste des leçons de moi, c'est tout. Rien de très sérieux." Son intuition maternelle lui disait qu'il mentait en parlant si durement. Il était temps de commencer à poser des questions.

"Gohan, que s'est-il passé entre vous deux? Depuis samedi après-midi, tu es une tornade émotionnelle. C'est vrai. Regarde ce que tu as fais au pauvre paysage d'à côté."

"Il ne s'est rien passé, maman. Écoute, vas-tu me faire étudier à la maison ou pas?" Il passa directement au vif du sujet, évitant ses questions.

"Mais Gohan-"

"Il ne s'est rien passé. Laisse tomber. Alors, quelle est ta réponse?" Sa voix était inflexible, dangereuse même. Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle avait perdu la bataille.

Mais il y restait toujours la guerre.

"Très bien, Gohan. Mais tu dois aller à l'école demain et la semaine prochaine pour tout mettre en ordre. Maintenant va au lit. Il est tard, et tu as cours demain." Il quitta la pièce sans plus de commentaire. Pas même une bonne nuit.

Chichi ramassa la chemise abandonnée et recommença son repassage, contrariée par son fils. Elle se souvint alors qu'il n'avait même pas dîné.

_À suivre…_


	2. Un Entraînement Fatidique

**Le Choix Est Simple**

_**Par Crystal Delphina, traduit par Kisa-kun**_

**Chapitre 2 : Un Entraînement Fatidique**

Videl se glissa sous ses couvertures, regrettant à présent la décision qu'elle avait prise plus tôt. Pendant le nuit elle se sentait le plus seul et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était penser à sa situation actuelle. L'absence du personnelle lui manquait.

Elle ferma les yeux, réclamant au sommeil de venir, pour qu'ainsi les images ne puissent pas se faufiler dans son esprit comme elles le faisaient habituellement. Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

--

Videl volait en direction de la maison des Son, admirant la beauté de la zone environnante. Le soleil scintillait sur le lac d'à côté et l'odeur des feuilles assaillait ses sens des arbres en bas. Elle et Gohan avaient prévu de s'entraîner aujourd'hui, et elle s'était fixée un but personnelle ; de lui donner plus de dix coups au garçon.

Bien qu'il allait diminuer sa vitesse et sa force pour elle, il n'allait pas lui laisser avoir un temps facile non plus. De temps en temps, elle arriverait à lui donner quelques coups, mais elle de sortait jamais victorieuse de leur petite session d'entraînement.

Elle atterrit devant la petite maison, et fut immédiatement saluée par le jeune Goten qui courrait avec un grand sourire.

"Salut Videl!"

"Salut Goten. Où est ton frère?"

"Maman lui crie dessus en ce moment à propos de quelque chose. Il devrait sortir d'une seconde à l'autre." En plein sur le mille, Videl sourit malicieusement alors que Gohan vint courir hors de la maison. Videl s'énerva cependant, le sourire s'effaça de son visage, alors que soudain Gohan l'attrapa autour de la taille et s'envola dans la sûreté du ciel. Elle avait à peine de le temps d'enregistrer se qui se passait.

"Gohan!" Elle frappa légèrement son bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais? Je sais voler parfaitement bien par moi-même. Je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide je te rappel." Elle eut sa réponse avant même qu'il ait le temps de répondre.

"Son Gohan! Reviens immédiatement et nettoies cette chambre!" La voix de Chichi pouvait être entendue à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde alors qu'elle fit des échos à travers les montagnes.

"On mon Dieu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour la rendre aussi furieuse??" Avec des yeux ronds, Videl tourna sa tête vers le haut vers lui. Il baissa un peu la tête, honteux.

"Je me suis levé tard aujourd'hui, et maman m'avait dit que je devais nettoyer ma chambre avant que tu n'arrives. Mais tu es arrivés avant que j'aie le temps, alors j'ai juste décidé de le battre."

"Et bien on devrait peut-être y retourner. Elle avait l'air plutôt énervée." La réponse de Gohan était assez claire alors qu'il secouait la tête frénétiquement.

"Pas question. Elle me fera faire des tonnes de tâche ménagère. On ne pourra jamais partir et aller s'entraîner."

"Très bien." Elle décida de laisser tomber le sujet, réalisant qu'il avait sûrement raison. C'est alors que Videl se rappela la position dans laquelle elle était. Les bras de Gohan étaient enroulés fermement autour de sa taille, la tenant près de lui. Presque trop près. Bien que Videl sentait ça devrait la déranger et qu'elle devrait lui commander le la lâcher, c'était en fait plutôt agréable.

Elle rougit légèrement alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Espérant qu'il n'allait pas lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, elle ferma les yeux, ignorant le rougissement des joues de Gohan. Son excuse au cas où il la questionnerait? Elle était 'fatiguée' et ils allaient bientôt atterrir de toute façon.

--

Une expression de douloureuse balaya le visage de Videl tel un raz-de-marée. Dieu ce qu'elle avait aimé cette sensation. Cette sensation de lui étant si près d'elle. Cette sensation de sécurité. Protection. Peut-être même de l'amour.

Pourtant, elle devait écraser ces sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en permettre le luxe.

--

Gohan atterrit dans la prairie où Videl avait eu ses leçons de vol. Il y avait de nombreux papillons et fleurs sauvages décorant la scène pour un bon jour de printemps. La petite secousse de l'atterrissage réveilla Videl de sa rapide sieste. Elle évita ce qui venait de se passer.

"Alors, allons-nous travailler sur quoi que ce soit de spécial aujourd'hui? Ou devrons-nous juste nous battre?"

"Allons juste nous battre. Pas d'offense, mais je ne me sens pas d'enseigner aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête." Videl croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans l'expectative.

"Et bien vas-tu me dire ce qui te rend si préoccupé, ou dois-je te le forcer hors de toi?" Gohan eut un grand sourire alors qu'il se mettait en position de combat.

"Force-le hors de moi." Elle sourit malicieusement. Décidant d'essayer de le surprendre (ce qu'elle doutait que ce soit possible) elle vacilla en avant et attaqua. Le combat avait commencé.

--

Gohan était allongé sur son lit, réfléchissant (il semblait faire cela souvent ces derniers temps). Videl s'était bien débrouiller ce jour là. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle progressait un peu, devenant plus forte. Pourtant, comment cette session d'entraînement avait progressé…

Quand ses sentiments avaient-ils changé pour cette fille?

--

Il devait bien avouer qu'elle lui donnait plus de coups qu'il le lui permettait habituellement. La raison? Simple, il était distrait, et surtout par elle. Depuis un moment maintenant, il luttait contre les sentiments grandissant que sa vision d'elle était plus qu'une relation amicale. Il était certain qu'il tombait amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

_Zut_. Elle venait juste de lui donner un coup de pied à l'épaule – fort.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ses sentiments pour l'instant cependant. Jusque là, il avait fait du bon travail pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle pour qu'elle ne remarque pas. Il avait réussi à éloigner ses amies de son dos avec son acte de petit naïf qu'il faisait lorsque quelqu'un essaierait de les mentionner comme un couple. Vraiment, les gens, vous pensiez réellement que le petit génie était stupide quand il s'agissait d'émotions? Toutes ses capacités combattives dépendaient de ses émotions. Que ferait la fille au tempérament de feu si elle le découvrait cependant? Il n'était pas très sûr encore.

Pourtant, elle devait être sur le point de comprendre. Elle semblait remarquer à chaque fois qu'il se raidissait et qu'il lançait des regards meurtrier à Shapner quand il essayait de seulement toucher Videl. Plus encore, Gohan semblait toujours être près d'elle – protecteur même – à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait alors que chaque jour passait.

_Je l'aime?_ C'était un nouveau concept pour le jeune homme qui le prit un peu par surprise. Il n'avait jamais eu de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un avant.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied au côté de son bras.

--

Videl continua d'essayer de dormir. Elle avait même commencé à compter les moutons. L'effort était inutile alors que les minutes s'éternisaient et ses yeux restaient ouverts.

"132... 133... 134..."

--

Elle pouvait dire que son cœur n'y était pas aujourd'hui (quoique ce fût plutôt le contraire, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas conscience) et décida qu'il valait mieux le réveiller. Elle le plaqua à terre, et fit un diabolique sourire malicieux à ses yeux écarquillés.

"Tu ne faisais pas attention. Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui se passe? Ça pourrait aider de le faire sortir de ta poitrine, tu sais." Elle ricana méchamment alors qu'elle ajouta du sens à ses mots, bougeant son corps ça et là sur lui. Gohan faillit gémir avant de se rattraper, et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

"Désolé, mais tu devras attendre." Elle se renfrogna.

"Dois-je te le forcer hors de toi ou quelque chose?" Soudain Videl se retrouva sur l'herbe. Elle regarda en haut aux yeux d'onyx lui riant.

"Et maintenant qui est négligent?" dit-il d'une voix traînante. Il avait ses deux poignets plaqués au dessus de sa tête, et avait son corps recouvrant partiellement le sien. La situation avait l'air futile.

"Pas juste. Je t'avais en premier Gohan," pleurnicha-t-elle. C'était la seule arme qui lui restait. Peut-être, juste peut-être, il allait relâcher un peu de la pression pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Elle n'eut pas cette chance aujourd'hui, il ne se laissa pas piéger.

"Tu as baissé ta garde," lui sourit-il alors qu'il murmura. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caressant son visage, et cette sensation de tout à l'heure retourna quand il volait avec elle.

"Alors, que vas-tu faire à propos de ça?" Il continua de jubiler. Etait-ce seulement elle, ou est-ce que son visage semblait se rapprocher à chaque seconde? Elle était troublée par toutes ses émotions tout à coup. Abasourdit, en fait.

"Et bien," elle avait l'air comme si elle était en transe, sa voix tout aussi basse que la sienne. "Je ne suis pas si sûre…" Ils se cherchèrent des yeux, curieux sur ce que serait la prochaine action du prochain.

"J'ai une idée…" murmura-t-il. Elle était sûre maintenant que ses lèvres étaient justes à quelques centimètres. Il semblait comme s'il était tombé dans la même transe.

"Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Dieu comme elle le voulait à ce moment. Elle pouvait sentir une chaleur consumée son corps comme du feu. Son sang bouillait dans une anticipation sans souffle.

"Ça…" souffla-t-il. Puis ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

--

Gohan grogna de frustration. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, bien que la suffocation était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait.

--

Dès que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, tous les deux se jetèrent dans la passion qui se construisait. Ils s'arrêtèrent seulement pour une seconde, se regardant, pendant qu'ils consumaient de l'air en même temps. Un accord mutuel sembla passer entre eux. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser sauvagement une fois de plus comme si c'était leur dernière chance.

Les pensées conscientes s'envolèrent de l'esprit de Gohan comme les papillons dans la brise de l'après midi. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir en avoir assez non plus. Il décida de mettre fin à leurs baisés frénétiques. Il l'embrassa lentement et profondément, la ramenant gentiment de retour sur Terre. Il était temps de lui dire.

Il recula un peu son visage pour la regarder et sourit largement. Elle avait un regard hébété, and c'était plutôt amusant pour le jeune demi Saïyan. Etonnamment, ses nerfs étaient calmes et il était plein de sang froid.

"Je t'aime Videl." C'était vraiment simple. Il avait juste à se pencher encore pour que leurs fronts se touchent, et puis avait chuchoté ses sentiments. Elle commença à sourire et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un lui dire quelque chose que lui amena tant de joie.

"Je t-" elle commença à réciproquer le sentiment, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Son visage tomba et ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Inquiet, Gohan la secoua.

Elle repoussa son mal en même temps que Gohan. Elle baissa la tête avant de murmurer sévèrement, "Je suis désolée je ne peux pas." Elle s'envola dans les airs.

--

Videl avait été surprise quand Gohan avait entreprit le doux baiser, mais n'était pas du tout dérangée. Elle s'abandonna facilement dans les besoins de bonheur. En plus, sa déclaration d'amour n'avait seulement augmenté ce bonheur. Déjà prise dans le moment, elle était sur le point de répondre avec sa propre déclaration. Pourtant, quelque chose l'avait arrêté.

La vie avait semblé ralentir alors quand elle atteignit une douloureuse réalisation, tout dans une fraction de seconde. Quelque chose avait soudainement cliqué dans son cerveau, qui surpassa son cœur. Elle savait déjà qu'elle aimait le mignon garçon qui était arrivé dans sa vie, mais elle prit aussi en considération les conséquences de cet amour, et à la fin, elles étaient tout simplement trop grandes.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, fermant ses yeux pour ôter le souvenir douloureux. Une larme glissa silencieusement sur sa joue.

--

Videl accéléra à travers les montagnes, essayant de laisser un Gohan au cœur brisé derrière, et mettre autant de distance possible entre eux. Elle n'eut pas cette chance. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu une chance considérant ses avantages, mais elle avait espéré que peut-être il allait la laisser tranquille.

Confus et blessé, Gohan s'envola après elle quelques brefs moments plus tard. Cela ne prit pas longtemps du tout pour la rattraper. Gohan apparut devant Videl soudainement, la causant de vaciller et s'écraser dans le mur de chaire inébranlable devant elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu 'ne peux pas'??" Gohan n'avait pas exactement eu l'intention de paraître rude, mais ses émotions étaient en liberté. Il ne pouvait pas nier le sentiment de colère courant à travers son sang. Il avait posé son cœur, et elle s'en était débarrassée ouvertement sans raison. Dire qu'il était blessé était un euphémisme, et sa fierté Saïyenne n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça si facilement.

"Gohan," Elle regardait son torse, refusant de rencontrer ses yeux. Si elle regardait dans ses yeux, tout espoir serait perdu, et elle l'aurait tout simplement perdu. "Je ne peux simplement pas. Comprends s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer exactement."

"C'est plutôt simple. Soit tu es amoureuse de moi, soit tu ne l'es pas. Lequel est-ce Videl?" Videl sentait que son Ki s'élever lentement. Le regard dans ses yeux était intense, et ses cheveux semblait devenir plus hérissé et commençait à prendre cette nuance dorée redoutée. Dans le tout elle prenait peur. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal pourtant – pas vrai?

"Je le suis," répondit-elle rapidement, et regretta les mots dès qu'elle les dit. Elle essaya de couvrir son erreur. "Je veux dire je ne le suis pas."

"Lequel? Tu ne sembles même pas capable de te décider."

"Je ne le suis pas." Cela semblait comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même de cela plus que lui.

"Très bien." Il cracha les mots amèrement comme du venin. Et soudain il disparut et était parti. Videl ne prit pas la peine de le chercher. Elle s'envola vers sa maison, alors que des larmes commençaient à tomber.

--

Gohan était parti pour éviter d'être dans un plus grand conflit avec elle. Il devait garder la tête froide, autrement il finirait par lui faire du mal. Dès qu'il atterrit, et la vit prendre de la vitesse, il éclata l'arbre le plus proche. Il commença à démolir un rocher d'à côté, essayant de libérer un peu de son irritation et énergie. Les pauvres montagnes prirent le choc des ses attaques colériques.

Gohan enleva tristement son oreiller de sa tête, et roula au dessus de lui. Il était toujours en colère, la colère bouillant son sang de Saïyan et lui commandant de détruire quelque chose, mais il était aussi déprimé et triste par toute la situation. Sans oublier confus sur le soudain changement de la jeune fille.

Il regarda par la fenêtre au ciel de la nuit. Inconsciemment, il commença à naturellement sentir le Ki de Videl, et le sentit lentement tomber alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir. Il fit un faible et triste sourire, avant de fermer les yeux et essayer de dormir pour le reste de la nuit.

--

Enfin, Videl tomba dans un sommeil irrégulier après être passé sur le souvenir. Elle tourna et se retourna tout le long de la nuit dans son état sans rêve.

Une fois de plus, elle se réveilla au bruit de la pluie du matin. Elle regarda dehors par sa fenêtre, puis à sa chambre. Elle se traîna vers son dressoir et commença à ouvrir ses tiroirs. Il était temps de se préparer pour l'école.

_A suivre…_


	3. Je Ne Peux Pas

**Le Choix Est Simple**

_**Par Crystal Delphina, traduit par Kisa-kun**_

**Chapitre 3 : Je Ne Peux Pas**

"Alors tu as finalement décidé de revenir." Erasa sourit à son amie alors que Videl s'assit à sa place. "Gohan est revenu aujourd'hui aussi. Bon timing les gars." Videl hocha la tête distraitement. Erasa ignora la réponse non-existante et décida que des potins croustillants allaient réveiller son amie et la faire prêter attention.

"Et tu as entendu? Gohan s'en va cette semaine. Apparemment-"

"Quoi?!" cria Videl, et ignora les regards qu'elle recevait des gens.

"Apparemment," continua Erasa d'où elle avait été interrompue. "Il retourne étudier chez lui. C'est dommage aussi. On commençait à devenir très proche de lui."

_Il s'en va??_ Videl se rassit choquée. Les paroles d'Erasa s'évanouirent dans l'arrière-plan jusqu'à ce qu'elle saluait un camarade de classe.

"Gohan! Salut, on parlait justement de toi." La tête de Videl se releva d'un coup sec pour le regarder. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et elle baissa immédiatement le regard. Gohan monta les escaliers et hocha sèchement sa tête en reconnaissance.

"Bonjour Erasa… Videl."

Ils ne se parlèrent plus après cela.

--

Gohan appuya ses sourcils contre le casier froid et poussa un soupir. Ce fut une longue journée. Tout au long de la journée, il avait évité les questions de ses camarades à propos de son départ. Et il avait évité Videl et ses regards troublés qu'elle lui lançait.

Aujourd'hui était son dernier jour ici. Il avait mit en ordre tout ce qu'il y avait à faire avec ses professeurs. C'était en fait plus facile de ce qu'il s'était attendu. Pourtant, l'attachement émotionnel n'était pas aussi facile à terminer.

Erasa, Shapner, Kenji, Mae, et oui, même Videl (surtout Videl). Il avait accompli sa mission ici de se faire des amis de son âge. Ses nouveaux amis allaient beaucoup lui manquer, mais il savait aussi qu'il s'en remettrait. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis ou quoi que ce soit.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait vidé son casier, et il avait retourné ses livres. L'école était vide maintenant ; la dernière sonnerie avait sonné il y a presque 15 minutes. Il était seul dans le couloir, appréciant le silence alors qu'il créait de derniers souvenirs de son temps au lycée.

"Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait?" Gohan garda ses yeux fermés alors que sa voix timide le surprit.

Ses émotions pour elle étaient si fortes. La peine et la colère du rejet, mais aussi la loyauté et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Sa voix avait parut suffisamment sincère.

"Vas-y." Il n'enleva pas sa tête du casier, et ses yeux restèrent toujours fermés.

"Peut-on aller dans un endroit plus privé?" Gohan ne répondit pas mais commença simplement à marcher vers la sortie, Videl le suivant. Dès qu'il atteignit le pleine air et la lumière du soleil, Gohan donna seulement à Videl un regard de côté avant de décoller dans le ciel bleu éclatant.

--

"Bulma, ça empire. Il exige de quitter le lycée et est devenu si hostile ces derniers temps. Il a même été parlé sèchement au pauvre Goten, et à moi aussi, en fait. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ce garçon." déblatéra Chichi au téléphone à son amie sur son fils problématique.

"Et tu dis que tout a commencé Samedi soir? Comme c'est bizarre."

"Je sais. Et tu sais ce que je pense? Je pense que Videl a fait quelque chose quand elle est venue plus tôt. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi contrarié. Il agit presque aussi froidement que Végéta."

"HEY!!"

"Désolée, mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je suis seulement inquiète de ce qui se passe. Tu pense qu'elle sort peut être avec quelqu'un du lycée?"

"Ouais, je pourrais comprendre sa réaction alors. S'il agit comme ça sur un seul rencard ou quelque chose, imagine le si on la blesse – ou pire, si elle mourrait."

"Ben je parierais ma meilleure poêle à frire qu'on ne serait plus debout sur cette terre, et même sur rien d'autre dans ce système solaire." Bulma frissonna à la réponse de Chichi.

"Bien vu, même si c'est très effrayant. Et bien, jalousie ou pas, ce garçon est vraiment mordu."

--

Elle continua de jouer avec les brins d'herbe à côté d'elle alors que le silence s'étirait. Cela faisait maintenant presque cinq minutes depuis qu'ils avaient atterrit dans cette vallée verte luxuriante.

A sa gauche était allongé Gohan, fixant le ciel comme un faucon. Impassible, il avait été ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient atterrit, ne marmonnant même pas un seul mot. Son regard était fixé sur les nuages qui bougeaient lentement dans le ciel.

"Gohan?" Elle s'obligea à lui faire face, même si sa voix tremblait avec un peu de peur. Elle se souvenait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé; il s'était presque transformer dans sa colère. Elle n'était pas très excitée à l'idée que ces évènements se répètent.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment d'avoir peur. Et puis, elle était la grande Satan Videl, celle qui n'avait jamais peur de rien dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son calme sous la pression. Juste parce qu'il était contrarié, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de l'ignorer et elle allait s'assurer qu'il le sache. Juste après qu'elle ait retrouvé son courage et ait ignoré le fait que celui qui était à côté d'elle était quelqu'un qui pouvait détruire le même sol dans lequel elle était assise avec son petit doigt.

"Gohan," commença-t-elle encore, faisant savoir qu'elle avait l'intention de dire quelque chose après son nom cette fois. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu quitte le lycée? Ça ne fait même pas une année entière depuis que tu es arrivé."

"C'est assez simple. Je peux facilement continuer mes études à la maison et passer les examens nécessaires pour aller à l'université. Et puis, de cette façon je peux aider ma mère dans la maison, et m'occuper et passer plus de temps avec Goten. J'aurais aussi plus de temps pour m'entraîner, étant donné que je me suis relâché.

"La raison originale que je suis allé à Orange Star en premier lieu était que je me fasse des amis de mon âge. Et bien je l'ai fait. Par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis tracassé pour ça en premier lieu maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment devenir proche d'aucun d'eux étant donné mes circonstances spéciales. C'est vraiment mieux ainsi." Le monotone était clairement le thème aujourd'hui quand cela concernait les capacités de communication de Gohan envers Videl. Et ça commençait à la frustrée aussi. Parler avec une pierre sans émotions pouvait devenir très agaçant.

"Alors ce n'est pas à propos de moi?" Elle était septique que ce soit les seuls raisons, surtout que toute la chose s'était passée si rapidement.

"Bien sûr que non." répondit-il rapidement et apparemment sans hésitation. Cela avait l'air répété dans un sens. La réalisation se fit dans l'esprit de Videl alors qu'une pensé la traversa, et elle réalisa qu'il avait été préparé et prêt pour elle.

_Evidemment, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas réalisé plus tôt? Il avait planifié que je le confronte, et s'était exercé sur tout ce qu'il allait dire. Il savait exactement quelles questions j'allais poser, et il peut confronter chacune d'elles sans sentiments. Zut, ça ne rend pas ma situation plus facile._

"Gohan, je tiens à dire que je suis désolée." Plus confiante alors que le temps passait, elle le regarda réellement pour la première fois. Il était toujours en train de fixer ces maudits nuages.

"De quoi?"

"D'avoir agis envers toi comme je l'ai fais. J'aurais pu être plus… rationnelle dans la façon dont je t'ai répondu." Peut être que ça, ça allait le faire réagir.

"Bien." Cela devenait de plus en plus exaspérant à mesure que le temps avançait. Il était tout aussi réceptif que de la gelée.

_Il s'en ficherait probablement si le ciel tombait là, maintenant. Au moins il serait le premier à le savoir,_ ajouta-t-elle cyniquement.

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de t'excuser?"

"De quoi?"

"De comment tu as agis, bien sûr. Il faut être deux, tu sais." Elle soupira bruyamment pour essayer de faire revivre sa patience éprouvante.

"Pourquoi? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je sais comment j'ai agis et ce que j'ai ressentit à ce moment, mais je ne m'excuserais pas pour aucun des deux." Elle était finalement en train de le faire. Il était vraiment en train de se mettre en colère. _Une quelconque émotion, peu importe combien elle peut être dangereuse, est mieux qu'aucune je suppose. Je pari qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à ça._

"Tu devrais quand même t'excuser." Marmonna-t-elle, oubliant qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

"Je refuse de m'excuser pour avoir été vrai à mes sentiments, contrairement à toi bien sûr."

"Contrairement à moi?"

"Ouais, parce que tu ne pouvais même pas me répondre clairement sans trébucher sur tes propres mots." Il se redressa et bougea de façon à ce qu'il soit assit face à elle. Elle, à son tour, se tourna un peu pour faire de même, et ils s'engagèrent dans une véritable bataille de regards alors qu'ils se disputaient.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit." Elle brisa le contact visuel en baissant les yeux et soupira. "Je ne peux pas t'aimer."

"Et pourquoi pas? Tu ne m'as pas encore expliqué ça. C'était sur le bout de ta langue, je le sais, et puis tu l'as retiré. Il y a manifestement une raison puisque tu as dis 'Je **ne** **peux pas** t'aimer' en comparaison de 'Je **ne t'aime pas**'. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, Videl?" La pire sorte d'amour est l'amour non partagé, un amour que tu peux tellement vouloir, mais ne peux avoir. Ça brûle ton cœur d'à l'envers. Gohan ne pouvait pas supporter cette sensation qu'on lui arrachait le cœur.

"Tu vas détester la réponse et te blâmer, je le sais." S'il connaissait la véritable raison, tout ce qu'il pourrait en assumer est que tout était de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire traverser son propre auto-examen ainsi.

"Si tu compte nier au moins quelque chose, donne-moi la raison pour que je puisse me sentir mieux en la sachant."

"Gohan…" Incertaine de si elle devrait vraiment lui dire, elle vit presque qu'il la suppliait avec ses yeux sombres. L'air autour d'eux sembla bourdonner avec l'énergie des deux adolescents émotionnellement chargés.

Elle baissa encore les yeux. Si elle devait lui dire la vérité, il n'était pas question qu'elle puisse le faire en le regardant dans les yeux. Ces yeux – ces sombres et beaux yeux – seraient la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase.

_Maudit soit-il, lui et ses yeux, ils ne font que me poser des problèmes. Je ne peux jamais le regarder quand j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire; autrement, j'étale mon cœur et mon âme. Avec ses yeux d'onyx, il peut voir chaque petit détail sur moi, et mon cœur. C'est impossible de lui mentir si je regarde dans ses yeux._

"Je ne peux pas t'aimer parce que je ne veux pas finir par être blessée."

"Par être blessée?" La colère qu'il avait ressentit retombait lentement, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre son raisonnement.

"Ecoute, tu t'impliques dans tous ces honorables, **dangereux** combats. Tu as toujours fait en sorte de t'en sortir vivant, mais j'ai peur qu'un de ces jours… ce ne sera pas le cas. Si… Si tu devais me quitter, je ne sais honnêtement pas comment je pourrais continuer Gohan. Mon cœur serait si brisé que je pourrais même faire quelque chose que je ne ferais pas en temps normal. C'est pourquoi c'est plus simple si on ne tombe pas amoureux. Je ne veux pas être blessée; c'est déjà arrivé dans ma vie de la part de mes deux parents. C'est vraiment plus simple si on ne tombe tout simplement pas amoureux." Comme avant, Videl semblait comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même avec son petit discours, pendant que des larmes menaçaient de couler rien que d'imaginer qu'elle abandonnerait le possible amour de sa vie pour se protéger. Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, elle savait que Gohan ne goberait pas les conneries qu'elle venait de déballer. Mais elle espérait vraiment qu'il la croirait; cela rendra leur séparation plus facile.

"Videl," Il la regarda avec compassion alors que sa colère fondit et fut rapidement oublié. Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne. A la simple action de lui la touchant, elle finit par craquer et pleura son chagrin et ce qu'elle considérait de faire. Il l'attira automatiquement vers et contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte. Elle permit cela d'arriver sans aucune résistance, et ne fut pas surprise quand il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux comme pour une enfant.

"Je ne te blesserais jamais, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?" Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle commença à rapidement sécher ses larmes. Cela n'aidait pas sa situation; cela ne faisait que lui donner plus de travail.

"Je le sais Gohan. Mais comme je l'ai dis, je ne peux me permettre de t'aimer." Cette discussion devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle avait besoin de la résumer rapidement et quitter son étreinte réconfortante et la large vallée très vite.

"Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas?" Gohan resta sérieux et réconfortant en même temps, ses yeux examinant ceux de la jeune fille.

"Oui…" Elle était incertaine de sa réponse. Cela semblait comme si c'était une question d'un tribunal, et que sa réponse pourrait l'envoyer au fond de la rivière sans palmes. "Mais-"

"Alors ne crois-tu pas que la joie d'être amoureux pour seulement un jour est plus palpitante et importante que des années de solitude et de protection parce que tu ne voulais pas prendre un risque? Videl, je t'aime, c'est clair et simple. Permets-toi d'aimer. Tu n'as jamais été du genre à te dégonfler, et c'est une des nombreuses qualités que j'admire chez toi."

_Ne le laisse pas te faire ça Videl. Tu te souviens de la peine que tu as ressentit quand ta mère est morte? A quel point tu étais déprimée?_

_**Oui, mais Gohan… je me sens si bien avec lui. Je l'aime vraiment, de tout mon cœur, et un jour de son amour ne pourra jamais se comparer à des années sans ça.**_

_Tu as essayé de te suicider Videl, bordel de merdre! Et ça c'était juste pour un amour maternel. Un amour romantique et beaucoup, beaucoup plus émotionnel, et particulièrement avec Gohan. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, s'il venait à perdre un combat, tu sais ce que tu essaierais de faire pour rester à ses côtés._

_**FERME-LA! LAISSE-MOI AIMER!**_

Le tourment intérieur de Videl eut raison d'elle alors que des larmes recommencèrent à lui brouiller la vue. Cette solitude, le sentiment de quelqu'un qui vous abandonne, tout revint à Videl, et lui rappelait la mort de sa mère ce qui conduisait à sa tentative de suicide.

_Il finira par te quitter, exactement comme ta mère._

Cette petite voix la fit paniquer. Elle vacilla en avant, empoignant sa chemise et enfouissant sa tête dans son torse.

"Gohan, ne me quitte pas. Je t'en pris ne me quitte pas. Tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas pas juste m'oublier et partir." Elle pleura des larmes de peine et de peur, alors qu'elle secouait un peu la tête de chaque côté. Elle reconnut faiblement les bras de Gohan la serrant encore plus contre lui, attirant sa forme tremblante plus proche de son étreinte.

"Videl, jamais je ne te quitterais, tu devrais le savoir à l'heure qu'il est. Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais pas." murmura-t-il à son oreille, le plus sérieusement du monde.

"Mais tu ne peux pas promettre ça." dit tristement Videl. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux mouillés, et continua. "Ma mère m'a fait cette même promesse, et puis elle est morte." Elle essaya de se cacher encore parmi les plis de tissus, mais il la remonta pour qu'elle lui fasse face à la place.

"Tu as raison Videl, je ne peux pas tout contrôler. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Je t'en pris Videl," Il caressa sa joue avec sa main pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui. "laisse-moi t'aimer. Laisse-toi aimer."

_Arrête. Rappel-toi, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de personne, tu es plus forte que ça._

_**Mais ça ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai besoin de Gohan. Je ne m'étais jamais senti ainsi avant. Tu ne peux pas être seul pour toujours; les humains n'ont tout simplement pas été créés de cette façon, pas même moi.**_

_Il finira par te quitter exactement comme tous les autres._

**J'ai toujours été vraie à mes sentiments. Je ne vais pas aller contre ce principe maintenant**. Videl gagna finalement sa bataille émotionnelle. Elle réduisit l'espace entre eux avec une nouvelle confiance en elle et soulagement.

Le baiser fut doux et chaste, mais fit passer le message. Elle brisa le contact, mais ne bougea pas. Elle leva simplement les yeux pour le regarder.

"Je t'aime Gohan." chuchota-t-elle. Il lui sourit.

"Ça, je le savais déjà Videl. Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je t'aime aussi."

_A suivre…_


	4. Epilogue

**Le Choix Est Simple**

_**Par Crystal Delphina, traduit par Kisa-kun**_

**Epilogue**

"Bulma?"

"Oui Chichi?"

"Je hais les adolescents!!" Bulma failli faire tomber le téléphone à la soudaine explosion de son amie.

"Euh…" Elle était confuse sur comment cette réalisation était venue à Chichi. "D'accord, pourquoi?"

"Parce que ce fils que j'ai est tout simplement une énigme. Une minute il est prêt à transformer le 439 région montagneuse en la 439 région désertique, et la minute suivante il passe la porte en sifflotant. En sifflotant!!" ragea Chichi alors qu'elle faisait des vas et viens dans la cuisine, travaillant assez brutalement. Elle coupa les carottes avec des mouvements rigoureux, saccadés (et dangereux), tranchant presque la planche à découper avec son couteau en utilisant de la force brute.

"Et là il me dis qu'il ne va pas quitter le lycée. Et comme si rien n'avait changé du tout, il monte nonchalamment dans sa chambre – toujours en sifflotant, je te le fais remarquer – et il s'allonge sur son lit avec ce grand, stupide, adorable, sourire de Goku. Et là il s'endort, tout simplement, murmurant quelque chose ou autre à propos de Videl et du lycée. Je vais littéralement tuer ce garçon," bouillonna-t-elle au téléphone, brandissant son couteau à un Gohan invisible. Tranchant furieusement l'air pendant quelques secondes, elle lança alors le couteau, et frappa une pastèque en plein milieu, celle-ci étant sur un comptoir clairement à travers la pièce.

"Il a les nerfs d'agir comme ton stupide mari-"

"Vas-tu arrêter avec ça, déjà?!" Les rires de Bulma s'arrêtèrent brusquement avec le commentaire de Chichi, et fut à la place remplacer par un regard agacé et furieux.

"Oh ferme la, Bulma! Je me défoule là, alors ne m'énerve pas maintenant. On pourra se crêper le chignon à propos de Végéta plus tard si tu y tiens. Tout de suite, Gohan est celui qui est dans ma ligne de tire, et je ne te conseil pas de te tenir derrière lui quand il tombera." Bulma ferma sa bouche et n'était pas sûre si elle devait être énervée par la grossièreté de Chichi, ou si elle devait rire de façon hystérique de comment la femme réagissait.

"Enfin bref," continua Chichi, sans penser plus loin à son commentaire sur Végéta. "Il a les nerfs de faire ça, et il ne s'excuse même pas ou ne donne aucun type d'explication. Et bien laisse-moi te dire quelque chose – ce garçon va payer." Elle raccrocha le téléphone, ne prenant même pas la peine de dire au revoir à Bulma, et sortit le couteau de la pastèque.

"Je vais te montrer, Son Gohan," marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle coupait (frappait, vraiment) la pauvre pastèque. "Pas d'entraînement ou de dîner pour une semaine. Je vais le faire payer. Je vais lui enlever les deux choses les plus importantes pour ces foutus Saïyans."

Bulma commença à rire extrêmement fort après qu'elle ait dû se retenir pendant si longtemps, dès qu'elle entendit le petit 'click' à l'autre bout de la ligne. Normalement, elle aurait été fâchée, mais la situation était réellement à se tordre de rire. Chichi agissait comme une folle furieuse, prête à aller tout saccager.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux dans son hilarité alors qu'elle tomba presque par terre.

Végéta s'arrêta à la porte, assistant au spectacle. Avec un regard perturbé, il descendit le couloir avec un peu plus de hâte. La femme était devenue hystérique et aussi loin qu'il était concerné ça pouvait être contagieux.

--

Videl entra dans sa chambre avec le plus grand (le plus niais, mais elle ne se l'avouerait jamais et personne n'oserait le lui dire) des sourires sur son visage. Pouvait-elle vraiment sourire plus sans tirer son visage? Il semblerait que non. Noriko apparut soudainement à la porte, et s'arrêta un moment pour examiner la jeune adolescente.

"Téléphone, Mademoiselle." Videl ne pouvait pas effacer le large sourire de son visage alors qu'elle se tournait vers Noriko.

"Qui est-ce?" Ravie du changement dans son attitude, Noriko sourit à son tour. Les sombres jours avait été durs, mais cela semblait être terminé pour Videl, et plutôt rapidement aussi. Noriko avait une idée de la raison, mais décida d'être un peu diabolique. Ce serait bien de taquiner un peu la jeune fille après qu'elle lui ait fait vivre l'enfer à elle et à tous les autres pendant cinq foutus de jours.

"Oh, vous savez…" fit Noriko d'une voix traînante, regardant Videl. "Un gars quelconque. Je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas lui parler cependant, alors je vais juste lui dire de déguerpir. Je veux dire, je sais que vous le voulez pas parler à Son Gohan." dit-elle nonchalamment alors qu'elle agiter la main dans l'air en rejet. Videl se rua sur sa table de chevet pour décrocher son téléphone, ne prenant pas la peine de voir le sourire malicieux que Noriko fit alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

"Gohan?"

"Salut Videl. Ton père n'est pas chez toi cette semaine, pas vrai?" demanda nerveusement Gohan.

"Euh, ouais, c'est vrai." Incertaine d'où cette conversation la menait, procéder avec prudence semblait être son meilleur choix.

"Tu crois que je pourrais dîner chez toi pendant la semaine prochaine?? S'il te plait??"

**FIN**


End file.
